


VIXXmas Fills 2020

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, VIXXmas fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: These are the little ficlets I wrote for VIXXmas over on dreamwidth :)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2020 party!





	1. Office Cat (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Taekwoon's office gets a cat. This goes as well as anyone expects."

_Mrrrow_

“Hey there, Bomi” Taekwoon says reaching down and stroking the cat between the ears. He opens the top left drawer of his desk and rummages around for a second before he locates the treats in the back. He struggles opening the bag with one hand, but since the other is still occupied with petting the kitty, he perseveres. 

He lures her up into his lap with the food but she quickly makes herself comfortable and settles in, curling up and starting to purr as she begins to nod off.

Taekwoon continues to pet her, stealing glances at his computer that is just a little too far away to reach now that he’s pushed out from his desk. With a little shrug, he shifts minutely to take his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling now that he can’t work. 

Bomi stays asleep on him for the better part of an hour, and Taekwoon’s now on level 67 of Candy Crush when Hakyeon’s voice sounds from the doorway.

“Taekwoonie, time for the expenditures meeting!”

Tentatively Taekwoon edges the chair around, turning to give Hakyeon an apologetic look, “She’s asleep on me,” he says feigning a pout.

Hakyeon sighs heavily, rolling his eyes fondly at Taekwoon. “She just happened to decide to nap on you right before the meeting?” he asks.

“She likes me best, that’s not my fault,” Taekwoon replies with a grin.

“I know you keep snacks for her,” Hakyeon says, eyes narrowing at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon pretends to be affronted by the accusation, but still throws a guilty glance at the door in question. He gently strokes Bomi again and she shifts, getting even more comfortable on him. “Anyway, guess I can’t make the meeting. Take good notes for me?”

With a shake of his head, Hakyeon disappears from sight and Taekwoon again eases himself back around so he’s not staring out into the office. He’s just opened Candy Crush back up when he hears voices.

“Taekwoonie, good news!”

Taekwoon spins back around, less cautiously than before and sees not only Hakyeon, but Hongbin, Wonshik, Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan wheeling chairs towards him. 

“We’re bringing the meeting to you,” Hongbin says needlessly as he stops right next to Taekwoon, Hakyeon flanking him on the other side.

Soon he’s trapped within a circle of his coworkers who are rattling off numbers. Not even halfway through, Bomi stands, stretches, then jumps off his lap to rub herself against Hongbin before slinking off out of sight.

“You all suck,” Taekwoon pouts as he slides over to his desk to retrieve his notes. "She was happy until you showed up."

"You can bribe her again later, now give us your numbers so we can end this meeting," Sanghyuk gripes.

He’s the last to contribute and has the most cat hair on his pants of anyone, but still counts himself as the winner.


	2. Untitled [Sleeping Beauty AU] (Rabin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Any, sleeping beauty au."

The deep rumble of the snores could be heard throughout the castle. With every deep inhale, Hongbin braced himself for the inevitable breath out and the sound that accompanied it. He’s been on post for three months, longer than anyone else, but even his nerves were close to shot at this point. Spending nearly twelve hours a day listening to someone snore, even if it is the crown price, is really starting to drain him.

One particularly loud grunt startles Hongbin where he stands, and his sword goes clattering against the marble of the floor. He winces as he hastily bends down to retrieve it earning a laugh from his fellow soldier.

“Maybe you should try and kiss him, isn’t that how it worked with Prince Hakyeon?”

“But he pricked his finger on a spindle. Our wonderful prince ate an enchanted dumpling. I think food based curses and blood based ones have different requirements for breaking,” Hongbin replies reasonably.

“Yeah but you don’t _know_ that, you’re just guessing. I think everyone’s tried everything else, at least when I’ve been around, so maybe he just needs a kiss.

“But why from me?” Hongbin asks, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the younger.

Sanghyuk’s laugh is nearly as loud as Hongbin’s sword was when it hit the floor. “You’re joking, right?” he asks wiping a tear from his eye.

Hongbin scowls at him. He had _not_ been joking, but it seems his (not so) secret crush has been on full display much to his embarrassment. Look it’s not his fault if Prince Wonshik is gorgeous when he sleeps, dump truck level snoring and all. Or, before he had fallen under the spell, gorgeous when he did _anything_ at all. He turns on his heel away from Sanghyuk so the flush he feels creeping up his face isn’t as visible.

Three nights later, when Hongbin has the night shift, he’s left alone when Sanghyuk needs to use the little soldier’s room. Hongbin hasn’t stopped thinking about Sanghyuk’s suggestion since he made it, and now, he finally has the chance.

Prince Wonshik is, as usual, snoring loudly when Hongbin throws a quick glance over his shoulder. He sets his sword down, and creeps up the stairs to where the prince rests on the bed. From this close, Hongbin can see his eyelashes resting against his cheeks and he has to stop a sigh, then a cringe at his own behavior. 

“It’s not like it’s even going to work,” he mutters to himself as he leans down over the prince.

From this close, the only thing Hongbin can hear is Wonshik’s snores and the sound almost reverberates throughout his skull. “This is stupid. If I get caught, I’m going to be tried and killed for treason. Please don’t hate me,” he mutters before lightly pressing his lips against the prince’s.

Just like that the snores stop. Hongbin pulls away, eyes wide as Prince Wonshik blinks sleepily up at him. 

“Uhhh,” Hongbin says intelligently as the prince pushes himself up on his elbows to look curiously around the room.

“Your lips are nice,” Wonshik says, voice barely a whisper from disuse. He looks confused as he rubs at his throat.

“Holy shit,” Sanghyuk says, eyes wide as he takes in the scene of Hongbin standing over the now conscious prince. “Did you really kiss him?”

“Uhhh,” Hongbin says again, now with a panic lacing his voice.

“YOUR MAJESTY! THE PRINCE IS AWAKE!” Sanghyuk bellows.

Hongbin flails, nearly falling backwards down the steps before Wonshik reaches out and steadies him and tugs him back forward so their faces are only inches apart. “I thought I was supposed to be the one knocked off my feet by the kiss,” Wonshik says.

Hongbin blinks at him, mind blank as the prince leans forward and kisses him this time.

Wonshik keeps a vice like grip on Hongbin when his parents enter, his mom crying with relief as she hugs first her son, then Hongbin in turn. Hongbin is helpless to refuse.

“I didn’t actually think that would work,” Sanghyuk confesses later when he escorts both the prince and Hongbin to the prince’s chambers later. “Jaehwan is never going to believe this.”

Hongbin decides he doesn’t care who believes it when Wonshik drags him into his room later that night to “properly thank him for his service.”


	3. Untitled [Art Student AU] (Hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Any, art school au, A needs a model, B happens to be standing inside this coffee shop and oh--he is incredibly gorgeous."

Hongbin frames the outside of the cafe and and snaps a picture. It’s tucked between a couple of boutiques and unless you had the address you would walk past it. His assignment for class is to do a study of a stranger. He figures there _has_ to be a barista inside, so starting with the extremely aesthetic outside can’t hurt. 

He wraps the strap of his camera around his hand and walks in, the jungle of the bell announcing his arrival and he hears a “I’ll be right with you,” coming from the back.

Hongbin takes the chance to study the menu, easily settling on an iced Americano. He’s digging his wallet out of his pocket when he hears the voice again.

“I’m sorry for the wait, what can I get you?”

Hongbin looks up and grins. _Jackpot_ he thinks when he sees the barista. He’s tall, broad, and absolutely stunning, even behind the thick black plastic frames he wears. “I’ll have an iced Americano, please. And would it be alright if I took some pictures of your cafe for my class?” he asks holding his camera up.

“Yes to the Americano, let me ask my manager about the photos,” he replies.

Hongbin nods and slides down the bar to wait while the barista makes his coffee. Once it’s in front of him, he sips the drink and thumbs through the shots he took of the exterior while he waits for the guy to come back with his manager’s verdict.

“He said it’s fine,” the barista says across the counter. 

Hongbin throws him a smile and starts taking pictures, first of his drink setting on the counter, the espresso machine in the background. Next he starts taking shots of the way the cafe itself is arranged. The way the tables are oriented with the large window behind them make for an interesting focal point. He alters his angle, playing with the way the sun is casting shadows on the various objects before turning back to the man behind the counter.

“Can I take a few of you?” he asks already holding up his camera.

The barista gives him a startled look in return, his eyebrows shooting high enough to be seen above his glasses. “Of me?” he asks.

“Yeah, I also need to document a stranger, and who better in this empty cafe?”

“Uhh,” the barista says, staring back at Hongbin apprehensively.

Hongbin lowers his camera and walks back over to the counter so he can talk to the man again. “Let me start over. Hi, I’m Hongbin. I’m an art student and am trying to complete an assignment for my class. What’s your name?”

“Sanghyuk,” the barista replies, expression softening slightly. “Why do you want to take pictures of me?” he asks again.

“You’re hot,” Hongbin replies simply and gives the other his best dimpled smile. “Plus I really do need pictures of a stranger and if I take them now, you’re still a stranger. After this maybe we can get some food sometime and you won’t be a stranger anymore.”

Sanghyuk splutters, “Wow, smooth. Really smooth.”

The flush creeping up Sanghyuk’s neck is almost too much, so Hongbin sneaks a few quick pictures before Sanghyuk can protest. “I love candid shots,” he says by way of explanation before instructing the other to make another drink and charge him for it.

If Hongbin takes more pictures of Sanghyuk’s face and hands than he does of the entire cafe, no one will ever be the wiser.


	4. A Bit of Me (Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt "Hakyeon/Taekwoon: mushy Xmas decoration shopping."

It’s cold. Too cold, Taekwoon thinks as he burrows further into his scarf. What little of his skin that’s actually exposed to the elements between his mask and hat is stinging from the wind. “Are we there yet?” he whines.

“Nearly. It’s three stores down,” Hakyeon replies taking hold of his forearm since Taekwoon’s hand is jammed inside of his coat pocket and tugging him along.

Taekwoon lets out a pitiful noise but trudges along beside him. He groans in relief when they finally enter the store a few minutes later. He stops short, eyes going wide as he takes in the scene before him. There are Christmas themed knickknacks and ornaments covering every inch of available space.

“C’mon, we’re on a mission,” Hakyeon says slipping his hand into Taekwoon’s now that it’s warm enough for hands out of pockets to lead him towards a small display in the middle of the store where a table top tree is decorated with ornaments and a small ceramic village surrounds it. “We need to decide what our themes are going to be,” he tells Taekwoon.

“Our themes? I thought we were just getting a tree and some ornaments?” Taekwoon asks casting a wary glance around the store. There is so much stuff lining the walls he’s starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

“We are, but what kind of tree do you want? What kind of ornaments do you want? Pre-lit? Colorful lights? Just white? There are many decisions to be made here today.”

Taekwoon stares back at Hakyeon and begins to regret saying yes to decorating their new places together. It had seemed like such a fun idea even five minutes ago, but now he’s just feeling tired.

As if Hakyeon can sense hi shutting down, his eyes soften, “Let’s start with a tree—what kind looks good to you?” he asks gesturing towards a far wall where several trees are lined up.

Taekwoon wanders over to the wall of artificial trees and gravitates towards the smaller ones. “This one’s kind of cool, isn’t it?” Taekwoon asks gesturing towards one that’s taller than he expected, but with bright white bulbs at the end of each branch and absolutely no leaves.

“It’s actually very you,” Hakyeon agrees. “Your ornament options are more open too because you won’t have to worry about them blending into the leaves.

Taekwoon smiles back at him and watches while Hakyeon chooses a smaller tabletop version with full branches. “That one is very you,” he replies once Hakyeon has made his choice. 

Hakyeon laughs as they each haul their respective boxes up into their arms. “Now time for ornaments,” Hakyeon says leading him over a few aisles to where the ornaments are. Both sides of teh aisle are filled with individual and pre-selected boxes of ornaments in various color schemes. What colors are you feeling or do you want to mix and match?”

“I think just red and white,” Taekwoon says gravitating to the section of individual ornaments. He picks up one, then glances around, wondering where he should put it. “Hold this,” he says propping the box his tree is in against the other before slipping out of the aisle and back to the front of the store. He grabs a small basket, places his first ornament inside, then returns to Hakyeon and his tree. 

They wander up and down the aisle, each scanning and selecting ornaments that will fit their perfect aesthetic. As they’re leaving, they pass one last little display and Taekwoon stops because it’s red and white, like all of his ornaments. “Hakyeonnie, you need these,” he says gesturing to two of the figurines.

“They don’t match my ornaments,” Hakyeon says brow furrowing while staring down at the pieces in question.

“But they match _mine_ Taekwoon says breezily. He picks up the little Santa and polar bear and placing them in the basket. “It’s a little bit of me in your apartment.”

“I thought I was the cheesy one?” Hakyeon asks shaking his head fondly.

But he doesn’t protest. And later when Hakyeon sends him a picture of his tree, he sees the two front and center.

He sends back a finger heart in front of his tree in return.


	5. Untitled (Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt "they’re doing something dumb and A says to B “If you kill me, I am coming back to haunt you.”

“So help me Jung Taekwoon, if you kill me I am coming back to haunt you,” Hakyeon says, eyes screwed shut as he grips Taekwoon’s hand like a vice.

“Relax Hakyeonnie, no one is going to die. We’re just going to cross a bridge,” Taekwoon soothes as his thumb rubs soft circles on the back of Hakyeon’s hand.

They’re inching, thanks to Hakyeon, closer and closer to where the bridge actually starts and Hakyeon whimpers as the toe of his sneaker snags the edge of one of the bricks before they’re even off land. He can barely hear Taekwoon, can barely hear anything, over the pounding of blood in his ears.

“Breathe for me, okay?”

Hakyeon stops and slits one eye open to stare Taekwoon down, “You know I am _terrified_ of heights, but that I will do anything for you, even walk across some idiotic glass bottomed bridge, and you’re asking me to _breathe_?” Hakyeon demands.

Taekwoon stares at him for a solid five seconds before bursting out in laughter.

It’s just what Hakyeon needs and soon he is clinging to Taekwoon, tears springing to his own eyes as he laughs at himself. He shuffles closer to Taekwoon, nearly burrowing into his side as they walk, but he keeps his eyes open as they finally step off of concrete and onto the thick glass. He chances a look down and is surprised when it only looks like a well done painting, under him if he doesn’t focus on the movement of the water. Then the wind hits.

“Jung Taekwoon, if I get frostbite and lose my nose, I will kill you and you’re going to be the one who has to haunt me,” he says through chattering teeth.

Wordlessly, Taekwoon unwraps Hakyeon’s hand from around his arm and pulls it into his own pocket.

“Why is it so warm in here?” Hakyeon asks before the feeling of one of those hand warming packets. “Yah, why didn’t you share?” he asks pulling back to give Taekwoon an offended look.

“Because I thought this was going to be a romantic date, but you won’t stop complaining,” Taekwoon bites back.

Hakyeon goes silent, eyes widening. He’s usually the one behind the sweeping romantic gestures, and now that he’s putting all of the pieces together he feels like a jerk. He slips his hand back into Taekwoon’s pocket and trudges along behind him as they go.

About halfway across, Taekwoon pulls him to one of the benches lining the side and tugs him down. “Let’s rest for a minute.”

Hakyeon nods and leans a little further into Taekwoon’s space, hoping to seep some of the warmth from him. “I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Hakyeon finally says after a minute of them staring out over the water.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Taekwoon replies. “I know you don’t do well with heights and it is cold,” he admits. “I probably could have waited until it warms up, but I don’t want to lose anymore time.”

“Lose anymore time for what?” Hakyeon asks, brows furrowing as Taekwoon shifts away from him. 

The next thing Hakyeon knows, Taekwoon is down on one knee in front of him. The hand that wasn’t holding Hakyeon’s is emerging from Taekwoon’s other pocket holding a ring box. He can’t breathe.

“Cha Hakyeon, you are one of the very best people I have ever met in my life. I was lucky when you walked into that chemistry lab and chose the seat next to mine all those years ago. It’s been a privilege being your friend, and even more so now that I can call you my other half. Will you marry me?”

Hakyeon has new tears in his eyes. The wind is whipping Taekwoon’s bangs around and his nose is red, his eyes are wet and he could not look more perfect if he tried.

“Yes!” Hakyeon says, sliding off the bench so he is on his knees in front of Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon slips the ring out of the box and onto Hakyeon’s hand, and Hakyeon kisses the breath out of him.

It’s a long few minutes before they return the way they came, Hakyeon practically floating back to where they left the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my new favorite traditions for the end of the year and was a fun little distraction from the hellscape of the year 2020.
> 
> I'm thoroughlynerdy over of twitter as well!


End file.
